The major storage protein synthesized in the seed of the bean Phaseolus vulgaris cv. Taylor's Horticultural consists of four subunits having molecular weights of 51,000, 49,000, 47,000 and 43,500. We shall isolate membrane bound polysomes from cotyledons during storage protein synthesis, isolate and purify the mRNA for each subunit, prepare cDNA to each, and use this to determine the time of initiation of storage protein mRNA transcription, absolute concentration of the mRNAs, their stability through development, and the reiteration frequency of the storage protein genes. We shall also determine the time of initiation of translation of each of the protein subunits and whether there is differential regulation of synthesis of the different polypeptides.